Crushing On You
by Starlight Crystal
Summary: Sakura had a crush on Syaoran for ages. Now, as wedding bells rung for Tomoyo and Syaoran, Sakura left for England without her friends knowing. But when a fateful incident happened to her, will Syaoran still accept her? Will she ever open up again?
1. Wedding

Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
As Sakura watched the bride and groom walked down the aisle, she could not help but felt a pang in her heart. Her best friend... and the love of her life... getting married. But she held back herself. Tomoyo was her best friend and she would NEVER do anything to sabotage her happiness.  
  
She felt a warm hand covering hers and turned up to see a smiling Eriol nodding reassuringly at her. Tomoyo had had a crush on Syaoran since he first came to Tomodae. What she didn't know was... so did Sakura.   
  
But Tomoyo's dad had died in a car accident 2 years ago, and not wanting to hurt her friend any further, she pushed Syaoran's messy chestnut hair and serious- looking amber eyes, out of her head.  
  
She had helped Tomoyo to get together with Syaoran, and she knew that Syaoran had liked Tomoyo from the way he kept stealing glances at her. Well, who wouldn't? Tomoyo was the lead singer in the school choir, was kind- hearted, and most of all, not as tomboyish as Sakura. Sakura glanced down at herself. Old shoes, old uniform, hand- me- down bag from her brother... need she go on? She was poor. Her father had been sick and her brother had left university to get a job to pay for the heaps of medical bills, water bills, electricty bills, and rent. Their house had been mortaged and they now lived in a flat rented miles away from school.   
  
Tomoyo was the exact opposite. She was wealthy, and her family was regarded as one of the higher status people around Japan. Though Tomoyo had often offered to help Sakura with the bills, Sakura knew that Tomoy would be in trouble of Sonomi found out. Her father had never got along well with Sonomi. Sonomi had accused her dad of taking away her best friend from her.   
  
Syaoran, too came from a wealthy family in Hong Kong. He and Tomoyo were a match made in heaven. They were perfect for each other.  
  
She was snapped back to reality as music started to play. Tomoyo walked down, dressed in a lavender wedding gown with bare shouders. Her heels made no noise as she glided elegantly, a bright smile on her face. Syaoran was showing a race smile too. And Sakura knew that Syaoran would never smile like that to her.   
  
A tear fell. She watched with envy as they exchanged vows. A sparkling diamond ring was slipped onto Tomoyo's finger and they kissed. Sakura could take it no longer. Uttering a quick apology to Sonomi, she slipped quietly away.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Are you sure about this, Sakura?" Touya asked as Sakura packed the last of her belongings into her lagguage.  
  
"I'm... I'm...," Sakura faltered. She glanced at the air ticket in front of her. "I'm sure," she replied firmly. She was going to England. She had always wanted to go there for the creative writing program that they had. But she had no money then. Now, with the scholarship clutched tightly in her hands, she knew there was no turning back. She had saved just enough for expenses there and to pay for the air ticket. There was just one more thing...  
  
"If anyone asks, please don't tell them anything. I want to concentrate on my studies first," Sakura explained feebly as Touya gave her a doubtful look. "I'll send letters back weekly, but if you, or dad need anything, just give me a quick call, alright?" Sakura smiled.  
  
"Don't worry about money. I'll handle it here. C'mon, let's go, or you'll miss your flight," Touya lift Sakura's suitcase and headed over to the cab.  
  
Sakura took one last glance at her rented apartment.  
  
'It's just a stupid crush I had for Syaoran. Nothing else,' she thought, as she waved back at her brothers, and hopes that will never come true.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
I know it's not much, but bear with it for a while. My computer zonked out on me, and I'm trying to re- type all my fics. This chapter is short, but it's just the starting. I know it doesn't sound promising, but it'll be S+S all the way! Pleeeaasseee review! What can I say? I'm desperate! ^-^;;  
  
~Starlight Crystal 


	2. Meeting

Thanx for all your reviews!!! I couldn't believe I've got 12 reviews for this fic... and I thought it wasn't that good... -_-;; So, as a surprise, I've decided to update faster for this fic. ^-^ Before I start, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Silver- Cherry. Please check out her fics! She's a great writer!! Let's start!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
~ 1 Year Later ~  
  
Sakura sat under the cherry blossom tree as she wrote in her diary.  
  
*Dear Diary,   
  
I can't believe one year had passed!!! I'll be graduating next month. Father's condition has improved. Touya had received a promotion and they have moved to a larger apartment. Touya said that the family living in our old house was leaving and offered to sell us back our house if we could pay. I can't wait! *  
  
Sakura closed her diary and gazed up at the clouds above. She sighed. No matter how she tried to avoid it, she knew it was still going to happen. She had to face Tomoyo and Syaoran when she get back. Touya had told her that Tomoyo and Syaoran had pleaded with him repeatedly for Sakura's whereabouts. Eriol knew where she was, as Sakura had told him. But she knew she could trust Eriol. Her thoughts were interrupted as a voice spoke up beside her.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," her room mate, Tammie smiled as she sat down beside her. Sakura had made a couple of friends here in England.   
  
"Hey," Sakura greeted back. "Where's Aidan?" she looked over Tammie's shoulder. Tammie and Aidan were Sakura's most trusted friends here in England. It was ironic how Sakura seemed to matchmake people. Tammie was shy and had a crush on Aidan. Sakura had been lost on her first day here, and Tammie and helped her find her way. Aidan had begged Sakura to help him get a date with Tammie. And volia! They were now a couple.  
  
"He needs to finish his assignment. We're going out later. You seem deep in thought, anything wrong?" Tammoe asked, her hazel eyes concerned.   
  
"Nah! Just thinking about getting back my results. I'm nervous," Sakura shrugged, looking at anywhere but at her friend.  
  
"Yeah, me too! I can't believe we won't be seeing each other in a month," Tammie smiled sadly.  
  
"Oh, look! I've got to meet up with Aidan now. You wanna go?" Tammie asked, glancing at her watch.  
  
"No thanks. I'm going to the library to check out a couple of books," Sakura shook her head. That was not true, of course. She just wanted to let her friends enjoy some quality time together.   
  
"Alright, see ya," Tammie waved as she headed back.  
  
'Well, guess I'll just go to Belle's and see if there's anything I can get back for Tomoyo and the rest,' Sakura thought as she brushed the grass off her.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Syaoran sighed as he pushed the door open to Belle's. Tomoyo had asked him to get some fabric for her Designer's Shop. Syaoran had reluctantly agreed, only because he also going to England for a business trip.  
  
"Let's see, lavender felt, blue cotton, and silver buttons," he muttered under his breath as he picked out the materials.  
  
"Excuse me, miss. Do you have any violet fabric?" a very familiar voice was asking. Syaoran froze. Could it be? Slowly, he turned around to face the counter. He could only see the girl's back. But her auburn bags gave away her identity.  
  
"Sa... Sakura?" he asked uncertainly.  
  
The girl dropped the yellow cloth she was holding and turned around. "Syao-," she gasped, then seemed to catch herself. "I don't know who's Sakura," she said stiffly and turned back to get her bags. Then, she quickly paid the cashier and rushed out.  
  
"Miss! Your change," the cashier called out.   
  
"I'll give it to her," Syaoran replied as he recovered from his shock.  
  
"Sakura! Wait up!" Syaoran shouted as he ran after her. 'Why did she have to be such a good runner?' he thought as he ran across the road. Thankfully, the lights were red and Sakura had to wait for traffic.  
  
"I don't know you, why are you following me?" Sakura turned around, her emerald eyes hard.  
  
"Please, Sakura. I know you. I could recognise that auburn bags and that emerald eyes anywhere," Syaoran pleaded.  
  
For a moment, her eyes seemed to soften, then she blinked and looked straight ahead. The lights had turned green and she dashed across.  
  
Syaoran ran after her, his eyes never leaving her figure. 'Please, god! Let her stop,' he let out a silent prayer as he followed her across the park.  
  
As though answering his prayers, Sakura tripped. 'Darn,' she muttered, as she tried to get up again. But Syaoran had already caught up with her.  
  
"Please, Sakura. Why are you avoiding me?" he held onto her as she struggled to get free.  
  
Finally, she gave up and turned to face him. "You want to know why? I'll tell you! I'VE HAD A CRUSH ON YOU SINCE YOU FIRST ARRIVED! BUT SO DID MY BEST FRIEND, TOMOYO! I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST A STUPID CRUSH, BUT IT GREW! I WISHED EVERY DAY THAT YOU WOULD LOOK AT ME, BUT NO! YOU ONLY HAD EYES FOR TOMOYO!" she cried.   
  
Syaoran finally let go of her, shocked. But Sakura was not done. "It hurt, it really hurt! But what could I do? I'll tell you! Just plastered a bright smile on my face, that's what! But I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't get myself to see you exchanging vows, so I left," Sakura's shoulders shook as she collasped onto Syaoran.  
  
"I... I never knew," Syaoran finally said. Sakura hiccuped and lokked up to him. Her eyes were red and puffy.  
  
She looked like she was about to reply, but caught herself. "Just go, pretend I never said that. Pretend it never happened. We'll remain friends, just friends," she gave him a huge smile that could fool no one.  
  
Not knowing what else to say, Syaoran nodded. Sakura gave him one last look and walked away, nevering turning her back.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"... so that's it," Sakura mumbled, looking up at Tammie. She had came back from her date with Aidan and was shocked to see Sakura crying into her pillows.  
  
"Wow! I can't believe it," Tammie shook her head.  
  
"So, what do you think I should do now?" Sakura asked helplessly.  
  
"You told him that you wanted to remain friends, right? Why don't you try that first," Tammie suggested.  
  
"Yah, you're probably right. He doesn't know where I am now, and what are the chances of meeting with him in England again? We'll just see what happens when I return to Japan," Sakura sighed.  
  
Things were so simple before. If only she hadn't met with Syaoran... and spilled everything out.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
*wipes a tear* So sad... WAAAHHH... *brightens up* Like I said, I'm a huge S+S fan, so read on... and I won't disappoint you in the next chappie!! *smiles* 


	3. A Place

I know I said that I won't be updating soon... but because the number of reviews I received is positive... I decided to update. Besides, I don't wanna spend my time reading up on Accounting Principles or whatever they call it. *rolls eyes* Thanx for your reviews again!! ^-^  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
  
Syaoran sighed as he flopped onto his bed at his hotel. He couldn't believe this was happening. Sure, he liked Sakura… as a friend, maybe a good friend. But nothing more.   
  
Tomoyo was the one he was SUPPOSED to like, wasn't it? Everyone expects him to be with Tomoyo, as it was through that way that their families could combine and be more powerful than before. Besides, Tomoyo liked him, didn't she?   
  
Yep, things SHOULD remain that way. Like Sakura said, forget everything that has happened for the past half hour and get on with life.  
  
If only things were so simple.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Hey, wanna go out?" Tammie asked, as she applied a fresh coat of nail polish on her toes.  
  
"No," Sakura said dully, dragging her blankets over herself.  
  
"You have not been anywhere out of this house since... er... since that incident," Tammie blew on her toe nails.   
  
"Says who? I've been to classes," Sakura said, her voice muffled under her blanket.  
  
"That does NOT count. You've just got to classes, go straight home, do your homework, watch TV, and sleep. What's the point of life this way?" Tammie asked, waving her hands around dramatically.  
  
"Well then, let's keep it this way, shall we?" Sakura said dryly.  
  
"NO! You can't avoid the whole of England forever, and you're going to start by going with me to Malina Mall," Tammie said firmly, dragging th blankets off Sakura and opening the curtains.  
  
"Draw back the curtains," Sakura groaned as she squinted at the bright lights.   
  
"I've had it with your my- life- is- a- total- wreck attitude. Let's go NOW! It'll do you good," Tammie said fiercely. She folded her arms across her chest and glared at Sakura.  
  
Sakura gulped. Tammie was a gentle girl, she really was. But when she got mad, everyone had better get things done her way or she'll blow. "Okay, okay. Just let me change first," Sakura mumbled meekly.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
20 minutes later, they were at Malina Mall... men's department.  
  
"Eh... mind telling us what we're doing here?" Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
"Oh, it's Aidan's birthday next week and I kinda need your advice on what to get him," Tammie was looking at anywhere but Sakura.  
  
"Oh, so all your prep talk was just about getting Aidan a present, huh?" Sakura said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, it IS for your own good. Besides, Aidan's your friend too, right?" Tammie said defensively.  
  
"Alright, alright! I can't out talk you, let's just hurry, alright?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Your first laugh after 3 days. There, it ain't so bad to smile, right?" Tammie said gently.  
  
"Yeah... I guess," Sakura smiled.  
  
No one spoke for the next few minutes as they picked out stuff for Aidan. Until Tammie held up a pair of blue polka- dotted boxers.  
  
"You're not serious, are you?" Sakura hissed as a couple of gilrs walked by and laughed.  
  
"Why not? They're cute!" Tammie said absently as she picked up another pair of green boxers.  
  
Sakura went dot- eyed. "I_don't_think_so," she said decisively as she put the boxers down and went to the watches section.  
  
"Get him a watch. In case you haven't notice, he did hinted a few times that he wanted a new one," Sakura held up a few watched and showed Tammie.  
  
"You'll get him the watch. I still think I want to get him the boxers," Tammie said defiantly as she went back to the under- garments aisle.  
  
Sakura shook her head. 'I can't believe her,' she muttered under her breath.  
  
"Can't believe who?" a voice spoke up behind her.  
  
Sakura froze. It couldn't be so coincidental, could it?   
  
"H... Hey, Syaoran," she stammered as she turned around.  
  
"Hey, so were you talking about your friend over there?" he smiled as he nodded his head to where Tammie was deciding between a red polka- dotted boxers and a purple- striped one.  
  
"Yeah, hilarious, isn't it?" Sakura said dryly. 'In the entire England, why, oh why Does he HAVE to be right in this mall?' Sakura thought desparingly.  
  
"Do you want to go for a cup of coffee?" Syaoran was asking.  
  
"Wh... what?" Sakura stuttered. She stared hard at Tammie, willing her to come. Surprisingly, she did turn and look at Sakura.  
  
"So, got the watch yet?" Tammie asked as she walk over, holding a pair of red boxers in her hand.  
  
"Uh, Tammie? This is Syaoran," Sakura introduced dully.   
  
"Huh?" Tammie asked, confused. She turned to the guy beside Sakura and a look of understanding formed on her face. "Oh, Syaoran. Hi, I'm Tammie," she smiled warmly at him. 'No wonder Sakura fell for him,' she thought. 'He's such a hunk'  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran asked. Oops! She had just said that aloud.  
  
"Uh... nothing," Tammie smiled.  
  
"Tammie, we have to go over some study notes later, right?" Sakura asked, her eyes looking desperately into hers.  
  
"What? No, we don't. I'm going out with Aidan later, remember?" Tammie repled, oblivious to the look Sakura was giving her.  
  
"Great then. So, you wanna go out later, Sakura? That is, if you're still free," Syaoran asked.  
  
"Of course she's fr- Ow!" Tammie wince as Sakura stomped her foot down on her.  
  
"She's free," Tammie said firmly, ignoring Sakura's glare.  
  
"Right. So, shall we go than?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Oh, alright," Sakura forced a smile.   
  
"I'll get you back for this," she whispered firecely to Tammie before going.  
  
"For what? Creating chances for you? Well, it's no problem at all," Tammie smiled innocently as she turned to the cashier. "Miss, I'll take this. Thanks," she held out the pair of boxers.  
  
Sakura shook her head. How did she end up with such a weird friend?  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, how have you been, Sakura?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Fine," Sakura said stiffly.  
  
"C'mon Sakura. You said you wanted to be friends, right? Friends can talk to friends without one- word answers," Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I'm fine, thnks for asking," Sakura answered in a formal way.  
  
"How about this? Let's just talk like we used to, alright?" Syaoran said earnestly.  
  
"Iced latte for her and mocha with whipeed cream for me," Syaoran ordered as the waitress arrived with a menu.  
  
"How'd you know I like latte?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I'm your best friend, of course I know. Hey, remember the time when the four of us went out?" Syaoran started.  
  
"Yeah, and Eriol had to wear a pink lacy bra in Fashion Palace because he made Tomoyo angry," Sakura's eyes lighted up.  
  
"Oh, and the sales lady got such a shock when he came out of the changing room that she fainted…"  
  
"And at that time, who should walk by, but Mrs Lavia. Boy, our principal sure knows how to give out punishments. Eriol had detention for one whole month, and had to write am eight page long essay about disgracing the school and invading women's right," Sakura finished, laughing.  
  
"And that time when Yamazaki was telling his stories again about our history teacher, Miss Kelly and how her house was built over a cementry?"  
  
"Yah! Any Miss Kelly walked in just at that time and freaked out," Sakura giggled.  
  
They stopped laughing for a while as their coffees arrived.  
  
"So, how have you REALLY been?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"I missed Japan. I miss my dad. There were a few times where I thought I wanted to go back home, but I didn't," Sakura choked.  
  
"It must have been hard on you," Syaoran said sympathetically.  
  
Sakura sipped her latte as she looked up at Syaoran, who seemed deep in thoughts.  
  
"C'mon, there's one place I wanna show you," he said suddenly.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Wow! Where IS this place?" Sakura breathed as she took in the surroundings.  
  
"Snow Palace. When I first came here, me dad was with me. That was when I was 8. Whenever I missed him, I would come back here," Syaoran said softly.  
  
"All the way to England?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yup. Not even Tomoyo know about this place," Syaoran said as he started piling up snow.  
  
"Oh... hey! What are you doing?" Sakura asked, looking suspiciously at him.  
  
"Nothing... except to get you snowed in!" Syaoran shouted as he threw the snow ball at her.  
  
"Hey! You are SO going to pay, Li Syaoran," Sakura screamed as she hurled snowballs at him.   
  
She ducked behind a snow- carved igloo and piled up more snowballs. Syaoran started chasing her out of her hiding plave and threw bigger snowballs at her.  
  
"Take th--- whoops!" Salura yellled as she tripped over. She flung out her arms and caught on to Syaoran.   
  
She landed on Syaoran. His amber eys, messy chestnut hair. And his soft lips that she yearned to touch. Syaoran was staring into her eyes.  
  
They leaned closer... and closer. 'What are you doing? Kissing the love of your best friend?' a tiny voice shouted in her head.  
  
"Wh... what?" Sakura broke free and rolled away from Syaoran.  
  
"I... I can't do this," she cried and ran out.  
  
Syaoran stared after her retreating back. "What am I doing? Tomoyo's my wife, for god's sake!" he muttered in frustration.  
  
Sakura was a friend. And that was that.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Lot of fluff! Lol. I decided to make this chappie a lil' longer as a reward for ya reviews... so review fasta and you'll see more chappies fasta! *smiles innocently*  
  
~Amber-chan 


	4. Mall Trip

Hey, I'm back... it didn't take me toolong to update, did it? *smiles* Like I said, if I get the reviews, you'll get your chappies... ^-^;; Anyways, let's start the fic!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
  
Tomoyo whistled cheerfully as she sew on the finishing touches to the violet gown.   
  
"Wow! You're sure in a good mood today," Syaoran came up from behind and gave her a hug.  
  
"Yup! We've finally found Sakura after all this while! You said that she was coming back next month?" Tomoyo turned around to look at him. Syaoran had arrived back from England the previous day and had told Tomoyo about finding Sakura.   
  
"I think so, that was what she told me," Syaoran said, staring into space. He had, of course, left out the details about him spending the times with Sakura in Snow Palace.  
  
"So, why was it that she left without telling us?" Tomoyo's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"She said that she wanted to concentrate on her studies," Syaoran replied, looking at anywhere but at Tomoyo.   
  
"I can't believe it... me, you, Sakura... we're going to be together again just like before!" Tomoyo smiled, oblivious to Sayoran's fidgeting.  
  
"You left out Eriol," Syaoran pointed out.  
  
"Oh, and Eriol too, I guess," Tomoyo said, her upbeat tone dropping a notch. She had seen Eriol giving her funny looks. They seemed more like lovelorn looks, but Tomoyo was sure it wasn't. Quickly, she pushed the thoughts out of her head.   
  
"You don't sound too enthusiastic," Syaoran observed.  
  
"Nah, it's just... never mind," Tomoyo said, fiddling with the hem of the gown.  
  
"Eriol's meeting up with me later. He asked you to come along too. We want to get a welcome back gift for Sakura. You wanna go?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Sure! I want to pick up some materials to make a new sleeveless dress for Sakura," Tomoyo smiled back up at him.  
  
'Why should she avoid Eriol? They were friends. And friends can shop with friends... right?' Tomoyo thought.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo," Eriol smiled as Tomoyo breezed in, looking elegant as always.  
  
"Hey," Tomoyo greeted back. And all was silent.  
  
They stared at each other. Eriol was staring into her amythest eyes, her small pinkish lips, the way her wavy hair fell behind her shoulders. Why was it that Syaoran ended up with Tomoyo? He yearned for her so badly.  
  
Tomoyo just stared back at Eriol. His gentle eyes, and navy blue hair. Why was it that she only noticed it now? And why was it that he was gazing at her that way? Tomoyo wanted to hold his hands, and feel what it was like to be with him.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang, shaking both of them out of their trance. Tomoyo jumped. "He... hello?" she stammered.  
  
"Hey, Tomoyo," Syaoran's voice greeted back.  
  
"Oh, hi SYAORAN," she said extra brightly, looking at anywhere but at Eriol.  
  
"Why do you sound so strange?" Syaoran asked on the other end.  
  
"Uh... I can't hear you clearly, so I'm raising my voice a bit," Tomoyo cleared her throat.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry. I'm held up in this Li Clan meeting, and won't be able to leave anytime soon. Think you can go with Eriol without me?" Syaoran asked.   
  
"Oh, you sure?" Tomoyo bit her lips.  
  
There were a few muffled voices at the background. "Yeah, I'll be right over," Syaoran's voice could be heard a distance away from his end before he finally answered. "Listen, I've got to go back to the meeting room now. I'll see you tonight, ok?" Syaoran's hurried voice answered.  
  
"I guess...," Tomoyo barely replied before there was a dial tone.  
  
She looked back up ar Eriol, who gave her a quizzal look.  
  
"Uh... Syaoran's not coming. I guess it's just you and me," Tomoyo smiled weakly.  
  
"Sure, c'mon! Let's hurry," Eriol grinned back. Inside, he was cheering. He could finally get a chance with Tomoyo.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, what do you think?"   
  
Tomoyo whirled around... and burst out laughing. Eriol was wearing what the singers in the 1980s would wear. Puffed- up sleeves bright orange shirt, completed with some ripped jeans.  
  
"Hmm... let me think. If you just everything you're wearing, you would look much better," Tomoyo said, pretending to be deep in thought.  
  
"Here! I've embarassed myself, your turn. Put this on," Eriol held up a hot pink mini- dress with white- polka dots.   
  
"No way! I am a fashion designer, and would not be caught dead in that," Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Aww... c'mon," Eriol wheedled.  
  
"Nope," Tomoyo said decisively.  
  
"Please?" Eriol looked up at her with huge, puppy dog eyes.  
  
Tomoyo glanced at him for a moment. She finally caved in. "Oh, alright. But don't laugh!" she warned.  
  
Tem minuted later, Eriol was pacing around outside of the fitting room.  
  
"Are you done yet?"  
  
"I'm not coming out in this!" Tomoyo's voice huffed from inside.  
  
"C'mon, it can't be that bad."  
  
"It's worse."  
  
"I'll treat you to a double fudge chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream with cherries if you'll come out," Eriol said, knowing this would work.  
  
"I want extra mint on the side."  
  
"Sure. C'mon! I wanna see how it looks like."  
  
Reluctantly, Tomoyo opened the door. And it was Eriol's turn to burst out laughing.   
  
"You... heehee... look... haha," he was clutching his stomach and laughing.  
  
"I told you. I'll go change," Tomoyo flushed.  
  
"No, no! You look adorable. And gorgeous," Eriol dashed up to her, his eyes all serious now.  
  
Tomoyo gulped. She wanted to pull away from the gaze that he was giving her. But somehow, someway, she feels... right.  
  
Finally, she looked away. "I'm beat. Let's just call it a day," she said nervously.  
  
'Why am I feeling this way?' she thought to herself. Syaoran's the one I'm supposed to like.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Yay! Another chapt completed. Looks like E+T are getting closer... but what about S+S... you won't know... until you review and find out in the next chappie! ^-^  
  
Oh, and please read my other fics too... thanx! ^-^;;  
  
~Amber- chan 


	5. Arriving

I have a major writer's block for my fic 'How Do I Tell?' I know lots of pplz are asking for that to be updated and 'Unexpected Love' but I'm real sorry... I've typed both chapters to both fics halfway and I'm stuck... so this chapter of 'Crushing on You' is dedicated to those of you having to wait so long for my other fics. I promise it'll be updated by this month. So, let's start the fic! ^-^;;  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
  
Sakura looked around the room that she had been staying for the past year. She would really miss this place.  
  
"All done?" Tammie asked as she and Aidan walked in.  
  
"Almost," Sakura smiled sadly.  
  
"Hey, Sakura. This is a little something from Tammie and I. Thanks for getting us together. I mean it," Aidan handed Sakura a small package.  
  
"You two are such the perfect match. It'll be a waste if you weren't together," Sakura glanced up at the couple.  
  
"What about you and that guy we saw at the mall? You seem like the perfect match too," Tammie grinned.  
  
"Tammie, I told you. He's married... with my best friend," Sakura said, exasperated.  
  
"I don't see any problem with that."  
  
"Well, I see many problems with that. I would never do anything to hurt Tomoyo. And Syaoran is not the kind of kind to two- time others," Sakura said quietly.  
  
"We'll see," Tammie gave Aidan a knowing look.  
  
"What do you mean?" Sakura looked at them suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, look! You have to go now. C'mon, let's get you to the airport," Aidan said hurriedly, carefully avoiding Sakura's stare.  
  
Sakura didn't like the feeling of this. They had something up their sleeves.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"I can't believe Sakura's coming home today!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Yah, me neither," Syaoran said softly.  
  
Tomoyo had been going on and on about Sakura's trip home. She had been going on all day, baking cookies, making sure that the dress she made for Sakura was perfect, and of, course, making sure that her trusty camera was ready to start filming.  
  
"So, all ready to go?" Eriol asked, walking in.  
  
"Yup! C'mon, let's go!" Tomoyo nodded happily, ignoring Eriol's stare.  
  
'I'm only thinking of Sakura today, not the mess- up thoughts about Eriol," she vowed as she closed the car door.  
  
Yesterday was a stupid mistake... nothing else.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Sakura felt a rush of tears over- powering her as she looked around her at the once familiar surroundings.   
  
She blinked back the tears as she looked around her for familiar faces.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura, over here!"   
  
Sakura whipped around. "Tomoyo!" she grinned as she dragged her luggages over.  
  
"Boy, I missed you! How have you been? Is England nice? Why didn't you send any letters back? Is the food better than the ones I cook?" Tomoyo rushed on, her amythest eyes sparkling.  
  
"Uh... which should I answer first?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Everything! When we get back, you have to tell me everything!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Hey, Sakura," Eriol greeted as he gave her a friendly hug.  
  
"Welcome back, Sakura," Syaoran said softly as he stepped over to give her a hug. Sakura waited for him to let go. And waited.  
  
"Uh... Syaoran, you can let go now," she muttered, giving him a warning look.  
  
Syaoran blushed as he quickly stepped away.  
  
As Sakura hugged her father and Touya, Eriol gave Syaoran a knowing look.  
  
"You like her, don't you?" he teased.  
  
"Wha... ," Syaoran turned around to face him, then he seemd to catch himself. "Sure I like her... as a friend," he answered.  
  
"Sure, whatever," Eriol gave him a shrug.  
  
Syaoran stared after Eriol. What does he think he know anywhere? Sakura was and SHOULD be just a friend.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"I'm so glad you could spend the night here, Sakura. We have so much to catch up on," Tomoyo exclaimed, as she flopped onto her bed.  
  
"Well, I made a couple of friends back at England. Maybe I could introduce you buys sometime," Sakura shrugged.  
  
"Hey, Sakura, what do you think of Eriol?" Tomoyo asked suddenly, as she rolled over to look at Sakura.  
  
"Huh? Well, he's kind, loyal, and considerate, I guess. Why do you ask?" Sakura asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing," Tomoyo said hurriedly, as she sighed.  
  
'Well, that was strange. Does Tomoyo actually like Eriol?' Sakura thought, confused. She barely opened her mouth to ask when a huge yawn formed on her mouth.  
  
'I'll ask her tomorrow,' she thought sleepily as she dozed off. She did not even notice when Tomoyo had got up and returned to her room.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Morning, Sakura!" Tomoyo greeted as Sakura walked into the kitchen sleepily.  
  
"Morning!" Sakura smiled. Then she blushed as she saw Syaoran already at the table. He had no shirt on. Sakura glanced down self- consciously at her own pyjamas and her messy hair.  
  
"Morning, sleepyhead," Syaoran smirked, as he noticed Sakura staring at him.  
  
"Uh... I think I'll go change first," Sakura mumbled as she rushed back up the stairs.   
  
Why does he have to look so hot? And I have to look like a waking zombie. It did not help that Tomoyo was wearing a gorgeous lavender dress with her hair tied up in a french braid.  
  
"Sakura, can I come in?" Tomoyo knocked on the door.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Sakura forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"We're going to the amusement park today," Tomoyo said as she opened the cupboard.  
  
"Ah! Here it is! You're wearing this pink dress I made for you," Tomoyo said decisively.  
  
Sakura looked at her pile of clothes in her luggage. It was not like she got anything else to wear. "Sure," she agreed.  
  
Yeah, it was going to be SO fun watching Tomoyo and Syaoran together at the amusement park. Just what she wanted.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Another chapter done... just what's their day going to be like? Review and you'll find out... in the next chappter! 


	6. Asking

Well, thanx for reviewing! ^-^;; But I'll be going on a holiday cruise and won't be back until next Thursday... so, please wait a little while for the next chappie to be updated...  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
  
Sakura did NOT expect to see Aidan and Tammie standing at the entrance, grinning. She had expected a full day of forced smiles where she would end up going home vowing never to smile again. But not her friends flying from England all the way back to see her.  
  
"Surprised?" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"Oh, god! Tammie! Aidan! When did you arrive?" Sakura squealed and gave them a big bear hug.  
  
"We wre on the flight an hour after yours," Aidan grinned.   
  
"We are going to help you get that guy!" Tammie winked, nodding her head at Syaoran.  
  
"Wha--," Sakura opened her mouth to ask, but Tammie was already walking towards Tomoyo.  
  
Sakura turned her head expectantly at Aidan. "Don't give me that look. It was Tammie's idea!" Aidan said defensively.  
  
"C'mon, Sakura! First stop, the haunted roller coaster!" Tammie yelled.  
  
"The WHAT?"  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~  
  
Sakura knew this was a bad idea. Why the heck was she sitting next to the man of her dreams? Oh, yeah. Tammie had suggested that Sakura needed a man to hug in case she was too afraid of the ghosts. And since Tammie wanted Aidan with her and Eriol did not volunteer claiming that he would turn deaf because of Sakura's screaming, Syaoran was sitting right beside her now.   
  
Before any other thoughts could go to her head, the roller coaster cart lurched forward.   
  
Sakura forced her eyes closed, vowing not to open it no matter what.   
  
"Sakura, there's nothing. It's all dark here," Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts.  
  
"I'm still not opening them," Sakura said stubbornly.  
  
"How about if I treat you to a double fudge sundae after this?" Syaoran persisted.  
  
Sakura opened one eye. "Really?"  
  
"Yes, just look around, there's nothing here," Syaoran smiled.  
  
Just then, a vampire popped out. His teeth were covered with blood and there were no eyeballs in his eyes.  
  
"Velcome! Enter if you dare," he let out a menancing chuckle.  
  
"AARRRGGHH!!" Sakura screamed.   
  
The vampire then disappeared in a puff of green smoke. Sakura looked around wildly. Where was the exit? She wanted to get out of here!  
  
Before she could do anything, the cart stopped and a banshee appeared in front of it. "You may leave your seat if you want, but your life will not be guranteed as to what lies between the hidden corners," she screeched.  
  
"Oh, god! Syaoran, you now owe me tow double chocolate fudge sundae," Sakura shouted.  
  
Before Syaoran could open his mouth to reply, footsteps could be heard behind them. "Hold on passenger, it seems like a mummy is chasing after us!" the voice from the speaker boomed.  
  
"A MUMMY?" Sakura screamed.  
  
The roller coaster then lurched forward. It twisted left, then right, until it came to a stop. There were two doors. The cart turned to the left one, and a corpse fell out of it. Sakura screamed and clutched Syaoran's hand.  
  
Then, the cart moved back, and turned into the right door, where it plunged straight down. Sakura buried her head in Syaoran's shoulders, and screamed right into his ears.  
  
But the ride was not over. The vampire which they saw at the entrance pop out from the coffin again. "Yyooouuu hhaavvveee ddiiisssstuurrbbeedd mmyyy sslleeeep. Yyyoouuu sshhhaalll ppaaayy...," it groaned.  
  
The cart went faster, withh the vampire and the mummy chasing behind them. It went right up a thing that look like a hill, and down again. Behind, the people could hear the mummy and the vampire groaning angrily, as they had crasged into each other.  
  
Finally, the ride slowed down as it approached the entrance. "We hoped you enjoyed the ride. Please exit to your right," the speaker boomed again.  
  
Sakura gave a sigh of relief as everyone got out.   
  
"That was fun, wasn't it?" Tammie was grinning at Sakura.  
  
"No!" Syaoran said weakly. Sakura blushed as she took in Syaoran's messed up clothes, and his hair seemed messier than ever.  
  
"What did you do to him?" Eriol laughed.  
  
Syaoran just glared at him. "Next time, it's your turn," he scowled.  
  
Sakura turned to look at Tammie, who gave her an innocent look. It was payback time.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~  
  
"I want to go on the ride again!" Tomoyo squealed.  
  
"Count me out," Sakura shook her head. "I'm going on the ferris wheel."  
  
"I'm not going either. I need a break," Syaoran said apologetically.  
  
"Alright! Why don't we go do the ride again, and Sakura and Syaoran can go on the ferris wheel?"Tammie suggested, her eyes twinkling.  
  
"Tammie! What are you up to?" Sakura hissed.  
  
"Nothing! Just sticking to my plan," Tammie shrugged as she urshered Eriol, Tomoyo and Aidan to the ride.  
  
"Guess it's just us huh?" Syaoran looked at Sakura.  
  
"Yeah, just us."  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~  
  
Five minutes later, Sakura was on the ferris wheel with Syaoran. Sakura stared blankly at the scenery outside. Syaoran looked at her and sighed. Here comes the tension again.   
  
"Sakura--,"  
  
"Syaoran--,"  
  
"You go first," Syaoran laughed.  
  
"This may seem a little direct, but... how long did you know Tomoyo before you married?" Sakura looked up at him.  
  
"Huh?" Syaoran inhaled sharply.  
  
"I mean, when you married, were you really in love?" Sakura held his gaze.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Syaoran asked, a sharp edge in his tone.  
  
"If I were to say, marry Eriol, because dad asked me too, do you think I would be happy?" Sakura asked.  
  
"That would never happen," Syaoran said.  
  
"It might," Sakura persisted.  
  
"The point of marriage is what's good for you. So if marrying Eriol is good for you, then why not?" Syaoran asked instead.  
  
"The point of marriage is loving theat person, and be happy. If I'm not in love with that person, then I won't marry him. So, are you in love with Tomoyo?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"Of course I am," Syaoran said frostily. Sakura just gave him a blank look.  
  
'Am I?' he thought.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~  
  
Done at last! So, what do you think? Review, pplz!  
  
~Amber- chan 


	7. Proving

I tried to get this chapter up as soon as I returned from my trip... I'm not so evil as to keep you in suspense *grins* Anyways, here's the updated chapter! ^-^;;  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~   
  
Syaoran walked blankly around the house, in a daze.   
  
"The point of marriage is loving that person, and be happy. If I'm not in love with that person, then I won't marry him. So, are you in love with Tomoyo?"   
  
That question, that very question. It had been repeating in his mind ever since. Did he really know Tomoyo that well? Syaoran had only known her for a month before marriage was suddenly thrown at him. But Tomoyo came from a family of high status, she was beautiful, kind- hearted. Anyone who married her should be feeling lucky... and happy.   
  
'Am I happy?' he questioned himself. Then, he shook his head. Sakura didn't know what she was talking about. Of course he was happy. His mother picked his bride. And mothers always know best, right? He shouldn't have listened to Sakura.  
  
That's it! I'm going to take Tomoyo out, and be the best husband to her. I'll prove Sakura wrong!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Can I open my eyes now?" Tomoyo asked beside Syaoran, trying to peek through the cloth that he had tied around her eyes.  
  
"Nope, be a little more patient," Syaoran laughed seeing at how nervous Tomoyo was.  
  
He steered into the parking lot, and smiled at how well everything had gone. The people he had hired had done the job well. The picnic was ready, with grapes, cheese, wine, and the flowers were ready.  
  
"Okay, you may open your eyes now," Syaoran said, opening the door for Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo pulled away the cloth and stepped out of the car. Syaoran watched as Tomoyo's eyes turned from surprise to delight.  
  
"Wow!" she gasped.  
  
"Do you like it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Like it? I love it!" Tomoyo breathed.  
  
'There! We are going to have a great time together. Sakura was wrong to say my marriage was not supposed to be,' Syaoran thought firmly.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Tammie, why did you do that for?" Sakura scowled the moment Tammie opened her hotel door.  
  
"Do what?" Tammie asked, a look of innocence on her face.  
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Those scenes at the amusement park," Sakura hissed.  
  
"Oh, those! Well, if my good friend refuse to seek her happiness, I'll help her do it!" Tammie grinned.  
  
"Be serious! I know you want to help me, but Tomoyo is my best friend! My_best_friend!" Sakura repeated.  
  
"I know, precisely why I need to help you even more. In case you haven't notice, Syaoran and Tomoyo weren't even holding hands at all at the amusement park! Do they seem all blissful to you?" Tammie asked, her face all serious.  
  
"I do not wish to invade the privacy of others," Sakura said firmly.  
  
"Well, this is NOT called invading. This is doing investigations. Besides, the four of you seem all mis- matched!" Tammie insisted.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked warily.  
  
"Eriol likes Tomoyo! It's obvious! He was holding onto her hands on the entire haunted roller coaster ride. Tomoyo was too busy screaming to notice. The way I planned the seating was not because of you, ya know? I wanted to see if I was right about Eriol liking Tomoyo!" Tammie persisted, flopping onto her bed.  
  
"But you don't know Tomoyo like I do! She's not the kind to have a husband, and then loving another," Sakura said wearily.  
  
"I may not know Tomoyo like you do, but I know much more about love that you do," Tammie shot back.  
  
"And what is it that you know, Miss Investigator?" Sakura asked sarcastically.  
  
"Well, love is something that rules over anything else. If you were to say, hit on Aidan, I would personally kill you! I won't even care about some other friendship that we had," Tammie said, sitting up.  
  
"You know I would never do that," Sakura pointed out.  
  
"I know you won't. But that's not my point. My point is, if Tomoyo falls in love with Eriol, she may not be with Syaoran anymore. Sure, she may feel bad, and everything. But have you thought that maybe Syaoran would encourage her to be with Eriol instead of letting her be miserable with him?" Tammie asked.  
  
"Syaoran would let Tomoyo be with Eriol," Sakura said quietly. That was why she liked Syaoran so much. Because he was willing to put others before himself.  
  
"There you have it!" Tammie said happily.  
  
"But just because Syaoran may be willing to give Tomoyo up, does NOT mean he likes me more that a friend," Sakura argued.  
  
"We'll see," Tammie said mysteriously.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Where were you the entire day?" Eriol asked, immediately after Syaoran picked up the phone.  
  
"Out with Tomoyo at Sunset Beach, having picnic. Why?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Why the sudden decision to have a private picnic together. You should've invited Sakura and I," Eriol said teasingly, but he was glad Syaoran couldn't see him frowning.  
  
"I was afraid you would say that I'm not romantic enough," Syaoran laughed on the other side of the phone.  
  
"It seems more like a desperate plea to find romance between the both of you," Eriol muttered angrily.  
  
"What did you say?" Syaoran asked icily.  
  
"Was I wrong to say that?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Listen! I don't know what's the matter with both you and Sakura, but I'm going to make this clear. Tomoyo and are are happy together. So let us be!"   
  
There was a 'click' and Syaoran hung up the phone.  
  
'What have I done' Eriol thought. 'Nothing much, just sabotaging my frienship,' he muttered.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Bad news," Aidan said worriedly as he walked into the room, interrupting the conversation.  
  
"What's wrong?" Tammie got up immediately.  
  
"Eriol just called. He said that Syaoran's pissed off at both himself and Sakura for doubting his relationship with Tomoyo," Aidan explained.  
  
"It seems to me that there's more," Tammie said.  
  
"Eriol also said that Syaoran took Tomoyo on a private picnic to Sunset Beach with flowres all around, wine, grapes, cheese, and anything else that's romantic that you could think of. Syaoran seems determined to prove all of us wrong," Aidan kicked off his shoes.  
  
"WHAT?!" Tammie fumed.  
  
"Hate to say this, but, I told you so," Sakura said bitterly.  
  
'Not if I can help it,' Tammie thought, coming up with a plan.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
So, waddya think? Review, pplz! And I'll update faster... ^_~;  
  
~Amber- chan 


	8. Acting

*fumes* I was planning to update all 7 of my fics on Christmas as a surprise to all of you... but my stupid computer zonked out on me... AND ALL MY FILES WERE DELETED!!! *sobs* So, now, I have a new computer... but I could only finish typing 2 of my fics to be posted up. *sighs* Anyways, this is Chapter 8 of 'Crushing on You.'  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Tammie... are you sure about this?" Sakura asked skeptically.  
  
"Sakura... for the hundredth time, I'm sure!" Tammie sighed.  
  
Sakura turned to Eriol, who's expression mirrored hers. "Tell me again, how did we get ourselves into this?"  
  
"I have absolutely no idea," Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Shh... here they come," Tammie hushed, as Syaoran and Tomoyo walked in.  
  
"Hey, guys. Why the sudden urge to come here today?" Tomoyo asked cheerfully, oblivious to Syaoran's stormy face.  
  
"Sakura and I would like to apologise to Syaoran for the comments we said yesterday," Eriol smiled tentatively.  
  
"For what?" Tomoyo asked, confused.  
  
"Nothing, just... stuff," Syaoran said hurriedly.  
  
"Anyways, Sakura and I are going out now," Eriol grinned.  
  
"You're going where?" Tomoyo asked curiously.  
  
"We're going out, as a couple," Sakura forced a smile onto her face.  
  
"Sakura's dad was urging her to get married. He tried to matchmake her with a bunch of guys--,"  
  
"But I found out in the end that Eriol was the one for me!," Sakura concluded happily.  
  
"Now, Sakura and I don't have to feel like a third wheel whenever we're going out with you guys!" Eriol continued.  
  
"That's... great," Tomoyo said hesitantly, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
"Yeah, great," Syaoran said dully.  
  
"So, do you want to go for a picnic later on with us?" Eriol asked, looking up expectantly at them.  
  
"Yeah, Aidan and I are going too," Tammie grinned. Her plan was working out perfectly fine.  
  
"Sure! We don't have much to do anyway," Tomoyo agreed.  
  
Tammie smiled. Now, it was up to phase two of her plan.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Cool, huh? I heard that the both of you had a romantic picnic yesterday, so I decided to set something up of my own," Tammie grinned.  
  
"Tammie, you even had our swimming costumes here," Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"Yup, and wine, cheese, cake, fruits, everything you need," Tammie said proudly.  
  
"Tammie thought we should take this time to unwind before taking our finals next year," Aidan said fondly.  
  
"C'mon, let's swim!" Tammie yelled, tossing them the bathing suits.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Five minutes later, they were in the ocean, all splashing around.  
  
"You guys wanna have a race? The first one to swim to that little platform out there wins!" Tammie said, pointing at the board far out in the ocean.  
  
"I'm not a good swimmer, count me out," Tomoyo shook her head.  
  
"I prefer staying here with you," Aidan grinned, tickling Tammie.  
  
"I'll stay too," Eriol shrugged.  
  
"Guess I's just the two of us," Sakura looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Easy competition," Syaoran smirked.  
  
"You'll be surprised," Sakura said, just as Tammie yelled, "Go!"  
  
Sakura plunged her head into the water, and kicked off, splashing sea water onto Syaoran.  
  
"You've got a head start!" Syaoran yelled, swimming after her.  
  
'He's good,' Sakura thought, as Syaoran started to catch up. She pushed herself to swim faster, keeping her eyes on the platform.   
  
"I win!" she yelled, as Syaoran swam up.  
  
"No fair! You've got a head start," Syaoran protested.  
  
"You lost, admit it, and this is your punishment for losing," Sakura grinned, scooping up a handful of water, and splashing it at Syaoran.  
  
"Hey! You'll pay for that, Kinomoto," Syaoran exclaimed splashing back the water at her.  
  
"Stop it!" Sakura shrieked, shielding herself with her hands.  
  
"Alright then, just admit you didn't win!" Syaoran saod, positioning more water over her head.  
  
"Ok, I didn't win!" Sakura laughed.  
  
She hoisted herself onto the platform and looked over at Tammie and the others, who had already gone onto the shore.  
  
"So, you really end up with Eriol, huh?" Syaoran asked, sitting beside her.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm lucky to be with him. He's a great guy," Sakura smiled.  
  
"Did you go out with him because of your father?" Syaoran asked again.  
  
"What makes you think that? You mean I don't have a mind of my own?" Sakura demanded.  
  
"But what you said at the amusement park---," Syaoran trailed off.  
  
"I said I would marry whoever I'm happy with. I didn't say I'm not happy with Eriol," Sakura glared at him before diving into the water and swimming back.  
  
Syaoran stared after her. Maybe it was time Sakura found someone of her own. He SHOULD be happy it was his best friend, instead of someone else.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, what were you talking about?" Tammie asked, pulling Eriol and Sakura aside.  
  
"He claims that I'm with Eriol because my father says so," Sakura fumed.  
  
"The plan is working already," Tammie said happily.  
  
"In what way?" Eriol asked, turning his head back where Syaoran had swam back and was feeding Tomoyo grapes.  
  
"Oh, just the next step and you'll see. Eriol, I want you to feed Sakura hrapes. Sakura, put your head on Eriol's lap, and let him play with your hair," Tammie grinned.  
  
"Are you nuts?" Sakura hissed.  
  
"That's a bit too thick," Eriol agreed.  
  
"Do you want to be with Tomoyo?" Tammie turned to Eriol, who nodded. "Do you want to be with Syaoran?" she turned to Sakura, who blushed.  
  
"Alright! Let the show begin!" Tammie squealed.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Mmm, keep doing that, Eriol," Sakura sighed, closing her eyes, as Eriol played with her hair.  
  
"Open your mouth," Eriol said teasingly, feeding Sakura grapes.  
  
Tomoyo got up from her lying position and looked at the new couple. Never would she have thought that Eriol would be together with Sakura. 'they sure look happy,' Tomoyo thought. She turned to look at Syaoran, who was frowning, and seemed deep in thought.  
  
'I'm happy with Syaoran. But why do I feel so bitter?' she thought, confused.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
I'm sorry if it's short. But I wanted to get it up before Christmas... please review!! ^-^;;  
  
~Amber- chan 


	9. Seperating

Thanks so much for the 91 reviews!!! I didn't expect to get so many reviews... *wipes a tear* Before I start this chapter, I would like to thank Wings of Jade for her good points. I'm sorry if I'm rushing the plot a little bit here, but this is my final year before college, and I have classes from 7 in the morning to 6 in the evening. So, I won't be updating that often. Anyways, this is chapter 9!!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Syaoran flopped onto the bed and sighed. A tiny voice had been nagging at him all day that he should admit he was jealous. He tried to think back where he and Sakura were in High School together with Tomoyo. Sakura was always the one who shared his jokes, laughed with him. Sure, he talked with Tomoyo, but mainly about school stuff.   
  
But all those had changed when they graduated. Specifically, when his mother had announced the marriage between Tomoyo and himself. Sakura had grew distant, and Eriol had stopped hanging out with Tomoyo. It was not like he didn't LIKE Tomoyo, sure, he liked her, but did he like her enough for a marriage?  
  
Syaoran groaned. Maybe, just maybe, he should consider taking a time- out from this relationship. (SN: Thanks, Wings Of Jade, for your idea!)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Tammie, are you sure we should continue with this?" Sakura asked dountfully.  
  
"Yeah, I mean, this is a MARRIAGE we're talking about," Eriol exclaimed.  
  
"But think about it, you're not really doing anything bad. They do not even LOVE each other in the first place. Their marriage was there because it was ARRANGED!" Tammie argued.  
  
"I don't think we should do it anymore. If Tomoyo finds out about this, our friendship would be over," Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Alright, we'll see what happens," Tammie sighed.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"You're thinking about that too, huh?" Tomoyo asked, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
"You too?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"Yeah, look at Eriol and Sakura. They looked absolutely blissful. We were never like that, were we? Sure, we have no complaints about each other, but do we LOVE each other?" Tomoyo said tiredly.  
  
"We would never have been together if it weren't for the arranged marriage," Syaoran agreed.  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Tomoyo asked wearily.  
  
"Our thoughts exactly," Yelan's voice came out from behind.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran whipped around.  
  
Their mothers were standing at the bedroom door, looking less than pleased.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Tomoyo just called," Sakura said as she hung up the phone.  
  
"Well, what happened?" Eriol asked urgently.  
  
"Syaoran and Tomoyo wants a seperation. Tomoyo's moving back to her house for the time being," Sakura said dejectedly.  
  
"What made them do that?" Tammie asked, surprised.  
  
"It wasn't us... well, it was, but only partly," Sakura faltered.  
  
"Okay, explain," Tammie sat up.  
  
"They saw how BLISSFUL we were, and realised that it was how true love was supposed to be. That was lacking in their relationship. It wasn't because they like us or anything," Sakura muttered.  
  
"There's something more to it, right?" Eriol looked up expectantly.  
  
"Yelan and Sonomi found out about it... and they weren't happy about it... to say the least," Sakura mumbled.  
  
"We've blown things up," Eriol stared accusingly at Tammie.  
  
"We'll just see," Tammie shrugged.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"I can't believe you guys are seperated. You seemd like such the perfect couple," Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Yeah, neither can I. But we're still friends," Tomoyo smiled.  
  
"So, what are you going to do now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Hang out as normal," Syaoran said.  
  
"Yeah, at least you and Eriol are happy together. That makes one couple," Tomoyo said softly, her eyes trailing to Eriol.  
  
Sakura gulped, looking nervously at Eriol. If they EVER got through with this, she hoped her friendship with Tomoyo won't be ruined.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"So, why the sudden decision to go out today?" Sakura asked curiously as Syaoran picked her up.  
  
"Well, I was jealous at how well you got along with Eriol, so I decided to give my relationship with Tomoyo a chance. I'm gonna get somethng for Tomoyo, and you're helping me," Syaoran grinned.  
  
"Oh," Sakura's eyes dropped. A small part of her had been hoping for… more.  
  
"Is there anything wrong?" Syaoran asked, concerned.  
  
"Nah, just tired. Well, let's go!" Sakura said cheerfully, though inside, he badly wanted to cry.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
"Thanks, Sakura. I mean it," Syaoran said again as they walked out of the store.  
  
"No problem. Thank me when you guys are back together," Sakura forced a laugh.  
  
"I hope she likes this," Syaoran said, holding up the shopping bags.  
  
"Are you kidding? This book is wriiten by her favourite designer! She'll love it!" Sakura smiled.  
  
"C'mon, let's go! I want to get you something for helping me out, and apologise for those things I said to you yesterday," Syaoran grinned, and took Sakura's hand.  
  
"Where are we going?" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Here!" he gestured towards a small shop.  
  
"Wow!" Sakura breathed as she walked in. It was a shop selling marine things. Sea shells, corals, and everything you could think of.  
  
She gingerly picked up a pearly pink shell.  
  
"We could carve anything you want onto that shell," the lady said as she walked towards Sakura.  
  
"Won't it hurt it?" Sakura asked, shocked.  
  
"They'll carve onto a plastic and clip it to the shell," Syaoran smiled, coming up from behind.  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered, holding the shell to her ear.  
  
"I guess we'll take this then," Syaoran laughed.  
  
"What would you like to be carved?" the lady asked.  
  
"How about, 'Friends Forever'?" Syaoran said thoughtfully.  
  
Sakura opened her eyes, and felt her heart dropped again. Friends, yeah, that's what they were. Only friends... forever.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
Sakura laid the shell onto her bedside table and sighed. Well, she had managed to spend time alone with Syaoran without any emotional outbreaks.   
  
But spending time with him had thought her something. Syaoran belongs with Tomoyo, not her. It was time to give up her stupid childish thinking.  
  
Sakura picked up the shell. "Friends... forever," she whispered.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
*ducks eggs* I'm sorry for this... don't hate me for it... I'll update as soon as I can, I promise!  
  
~Amner- chan 


	10. Leaving

Uh... it didn't take me THAT long to update... did it? I tried to get it typed out as fast as I could... but I'm overloaded with stupid Accounting homework, Social Studies... and a bunch more. Did I mention how much I hate school this year? *sticks out tongue* Anyway, here's Chapter 10!  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, what do we do now?" Eriol asked, looking at Tammie.  
  
"I don't wish to carry on with this charade any more. But we can't just 'break off' like that, can we? I mean, Syaoran and Tomoyo broke off because they claimed that they weren't so BLISSFUL like us, remember?" Sakura sighed.  
  
"It's up to you," Tammie looked from Sakura to Eriol.  
  
"Do we have a choice?" Sakura muttered.  
  
How did she get herself into this mess?  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"So, why did you call us here for?" Eriol asked with forced cheerfulness, as he setled down at the booth.  
  
"I'm leaving," Syaoran said simply.  
  
At this, Sakura's eyes flew open. "What?" she gasped.  
  
Syaoran turned to her, a hint of smile tugging on his lips.  
  
"My mum says that I should return to Hong Kong. You now, since my relationship with Tomoyo isn't doing as what she expected," Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo, who nodded, carefully avoiding Eriol's gaze.  
  
"How long will you be gone?" Sakura blurted out.  
  
"A month, maybe two? Maybe I'll never come back," Syaoran gazed at Sakura, who flushed, looking away.  
  
"Excuse me, I need to go to the ladies," Sakura said softly, feeling tears well up in her eyes.  
  
It wasn't fair! Why was she caught up in the whole mess? Why did she have these stupid feelings for HIM?   
  
Why? WHY?!? Sakura thought angrily as a tear slipped from her eys.  
  
"Sakura, you alright?" Tomoyo asked, opening the door tentatively.  
  
"Yeah, of course," Sakura hastily wiped away her tears, smiling up at her best friend.  
  
"Are you crying?" Tomoyo asked, concerned.  
  
Sakura debated her options. Tomoyo could see through her easily. It was better to tell a half- truth. "I'll miss Syaoran. He's after all, my... my best friend," she said instead, feeling her heart being torm apart at those words.  
  
"Yeah, I'll miss him too. But somehow, I don't find it my place to make him stay. It doesn't feels... right," Tomoyo hesitated.  
  
"I thought you loved him. When he first came, you kept stealing glances at him, remember?" Sakura asked, confused.  
  
"I 'liked' him. But liking enough will not hold a marriage. You need to...," Tomoyo paused, as though searching for the right words. "You need to understand each other. Like you and Eriol," she concluded finally, her eyes holding a distant look.  
  
"Like me and Eriol," Sakura whispered. Only Tomoyo didn't know how wrong she was.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Will you be sending him off tomorrow?" Tammie asked gently.  
  
"I don't know. It all seems just so... sudden," Sakura faltered.  
  
"Sakura, there's also something else I need to tell you," Tammie said nervously, looking at Aidan.  
  
"Is anything wrong?" Sakura asked immediately, sitting up.  
  
"Tammie and I are flying back to England tomorrow. An hour after Syaoran's flight," Aidan said, looking at Tammie, who was biting her lips.  
  
"WHAT? How could you leave me at a time like this?" Sakura wailed, glaring at Tammie.  
  
"I'm sorry. It's just that we've both received a letter saying that we've been accepted into the class for Arts and Designes. We need to hurry back," Tammie said tentatively, looking up at Sakura.  
  
"I can't believe this! I'm going out!" Sakura shook her head and smarched out, slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Do you think we did the right thing?" Tammie asked, looking at Aidan.  
  
"It was the best we could do. She really likes Syaoran. And by meddling, we're only making things worse. She needs to figure this out on her own," Aidan assured her.  
  
"I hope," he said under his breath.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"C'mon, guys! Why the sad faces? It's not as though I'm dying," Syaoran joked, looking at the faces of the rest.  
  
"You said you might be gone forever," Eriol pointed out.  
  
"Hey, I'm just training to be a better leader of the Li Clan. You can come and visit me too, ya know?" he punched Eriol's arm jokingly, but his tone was distracted. There was only five minutes before his fligh, but Sakura was nowhere in sight.  
  
"Sakura'll be here," Tammie smiled reassuringly, as though reading his mind.  
  
"Yeah, she'll be here," Aidan echoed, though his worried eyes betrayedhim.  
  
"Flight 883, passengers, please board the plan," the speaker from the intercom blasted, before Syaoran could reply.  
  
"Well, I guess that's it," he said, looking around the airport once more.  
  
He picked up his bags and turned to leave.  
  
"WAIT!"   
  
Syaoran whipped around, his hopeful eyes searching for the owner of the voice.  
  
"Wait!" Sakura said breathlessly, running up towards him.  
  
"Sakura, you made it!" Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Sakura stood there, standing awkwardly at Syaoran, who stared back.  
  
"Uh... Bon Voyage," she said at last, giving him a small smile.  
  
Syaoran stepped forward and enveloped her in a hug. "Bye, I'll miss you," he whispered.  
  
He let go off her and turned to Eriol.  
  
"Take care of Sakura and Tomoyo, or I'll be back after you," he said jokingly.  
  
"Bye!" everyone chorosed, waving.  
  
"Visit me," Syaoran called back, though his eyes were focused on Sakura all along.  
  
"I'll miss you," Sakura whispered.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Are you still mad at us, Skaura?" Tammie asked, as Sakura stood at the departure gate, her eyes still puffed up from all the crying.  
  
"I'm just sad that you guys are leaving. But I'm glad you got into the course for the Arts and Designs," Sakura smiled up at them.  
  
"Thank you," Tammie said softly.  
  
"We need to go now," Aidan said, glancing at his watch.  
  
"Good luck with Syaoran. Remember, true love conquers all," Tammie whispered, hugging Sakura.  
  
"It won't help. He won't be back. But thanks anyway," Sakura hugged back.  
  
"Miracles happens," Tammie said, before turning towards the departure gate.  
  
"I hope you're right," Sakura said softly.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Syaoran's leaving... and does he have feelings for Sakura?? Please R+R!!! ^_^;;  
  
~Amber- chan 


	11. Losing

Here's Chapter 11 of 'Crushing on You'!! ^-^;;  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~ Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 11  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Sakura kicked a pebble away as she walked along the beach, her eyes focused on the next offending pebble to kick.  
  
It had been a year, an entire year since Syaoran had left. Sure, she talked to Tammie over the phone, and her friend seemed blissfully happy and very much in love with Aidan. In fact, they were planning to wed next month, right after they graduated.  
  
Tomoyo and Syaoran had signed the divorce papers, parting to their own ways. Eriol was back in England, handling some matters, and Tomoyo was busy these days after receiving a contract for designing a new batch of clothes for her store. She had opened a new store, Tomoyo's Designs, recently and already many modeling films were asking her to help design their clothes.  
  
Sakura had never felt more alone. Sure, Tomoyo spent time with her whenever she could, but they were always interrupted by business calls. Sakura felt they she just wasn't as accomplished as anyone of her friends.   
  
Sighing, she walked back, knowing that it was already late and the route back her house was deserted.  
  
She pulled her sweater closer to her as the wind blew harder. Sakura looked up at the sky above her. The dark clouds had almost covered the full moon. Sakura hasten her speed, feeling the sudden urge to get back home.  
  
Suddenly, two strong arms grabbed her from behind. Sakura gasped, struggling and kicking against her attacker. She felt herself being pulled towards a tree. Sakura started screaming, and kicking as hard as she could.   
  
"Give it up, lady. You can't win against me, and you know it. Besides, there's no one here for miles who can hear you," a cold voice snarled.   
  
"Let me go!" Sakura yelled, biting onto the man's arm. She felt his grip loosen and started sprinting off. The man let out an angry growl and started after her. Just then, Sakura felt her leg tripping over, and she was falling.  
  
Before she could get herself up to run, her attacker caught up to her and held her tight, one hand covering her mouth.  
  
"You'll pay for that!" he sneered angrily, and to Sakura's horror, he started unbuttoning his clothes.  
  
Sakura closed her eyes and started to struggle, desperately kicking against the man, but it was no use. He was much stronger and she knew it. Sakura felt his hands roaming around to take off her sweater and then undoing the zip of her dress. She punched her arms against his chest, her heart pounding. She was tiring out, and the man had only just started. Quickly, her abuser carried her up and laid her on a nearby bench. Her dress was undone and he was moving up to her bra. Finally, he let go of her mouth and started trailing wet kisses down her neck. Sakura screamed, closing her eyes and turning away.  
  
His hands had moved up and were roaming all over her. It was too late. Sakura felt tears spilling down her eyes.   
  
She had lost her virginity.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Sakura, please, open the toilet door," Tomoyo pleaded from the other side of the door.  
  
A couple had passed by and had seen Sakura sobbing, by the bench, wrapping her clothes tightly around her. By then, her attacker had long gone.   
  
"Sakura, you need to eat. You've been in there the entire night," Fugitaka begged his voice filled with sorry and worry.  
  
"Just go away! I'm ruined, can't you see that? I'll never be able to face anyone ever again!" Sakura's ragged sobs could be heard.  
  
"I'm dirty, very dirty! Dirty, dirty, dirty," Sakura murmured, scrubbing herself again and again.  
  
Tomoyo cast one hopeless look as Fujitaka as she motioned for him to go out of the room.   
  
"I've called Tammie, Syaoran and Eriol. They're on the first flight back as soon as possible. I think we should just leave a hot cup of tea outside and let Sakura come out by herself," Tomoyo took one last look at Sakura's door and went down the stairs.   
  
"Is she better?" Touya stood up immediately as Tomoyo headed to the living room.  
  
"She's still bathing. I really feel so helpless," Tomoyo started crying, tears spilling form her eyes.  
  
"I swear, I'll bash up the creep who did this to her," Touya swore under his breath.  
  
"Tammie, Aidan and Eriol are arriving an hour later. I really hope they can help. I just don't know what to do anymore," Tomoyo shook her head, a dazed and helpless look on her face.  
  
"It's not your fault," Touya said, clasping and unclasping his hands.  
  
"She had been unhappy this whole year. I should have been more concerned. I shouldn't have left her to go alone that night. She asked me to go along, I should have done that? Can't you see?" Tomoyo looked up, her eyes red and puffy from crying.  
  
"I should have paid more attention to her too. She seemed all alone this year, but I was so busy with work that I didn't even talk to her," Touya shook his head.  
  
"I'll talk to Tammie, maybe she'll know," Tomoyo whispered softly, looking at Sakura's door once more.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Tammie closed the door softly behind her, looking at the pairs of anxious eyes waiting outside the door.  
  
"She's asleep. She finally opened the toilet door, but she didn't even LOOK like Sakura anymore. She looked so pale, and sickly," Tammie said sadly.  
  
"There might be one person who may help," Aidan spoke up, giving Tammie a look.  
  
"Syaoran," Eriol nodded.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO SEE HIM!! I'M TOO DIRTY TO FACE ANY MAN!! GET HIM AWAY!!" Sakura screamed, tossing the pillow at Tammie, who quickly shut the door behind her. Syaoran had arrived a couple of hours after Tammie and had rushed to Sakura's house immediately, luggage in tow.  
  
"Sakura, please come out," Syaoran pleased, his voice desperate.  
  
"NO! I'M TOO LOW TO FACE ANYONE!!! TOO DIRTY!!!" Sakura yelled.  
  
Syaoran sighed. She had been repeating the words over and over again, claiming that she was dirty and should bath more.   
  
Syaoran firmly opened the door and walked in, closing it behind him.  
  
"GET OUT!" Sakura screamed in horror, covering herself under her blankets.  
  
"No! You know it, and I know it. You can't avoid the entire population forever," Syaoran's voice was gentle but firm.  
  
"I can if I want to," Sakura's stubborn voice came from beneath the covers.  
  
"Come on, you'll have to get out sooner or later. You're giving in to the creep! This is exactly how he wants you to be. So that you won't reveal his identity," Syaoran said firmly.  
  
"Who cares? All the guys will just think that I'm a dirty thing, anyway," Sakura sobbed, her voice choked.  
  
"I won't. And I'm sure Eriol, Aidan, you brother and father won't either," Syaoran said, gently tugging on the blankets.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sakura asked, slowing opening the covers.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Whatever happened to the carefree, confident Sakura I once knew?" Syaoran asked releasing his hold on the blanket.  
  
"She's gone forever," Sakura said softly.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Before you kill me, I just want to say that I'm real sorry... *sweatdrops* to make up for it, I promise I'll make it better in the next few chapters, okiez? ^-^;; Please R+R!!!  
  
~Amber-chan 


	12. Touring

I'm sooo sorry about the previous chapter... I know a lot of you are probably cursing me right now... -_-;; Anyways, here's chapter 12... hope it makes ya feel better! ^-^;;  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Card Captor Sakura  
  
~ Crushing on You~  
  
*Starlight Crystal*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
  
Chapter 12  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
'Whatever happened to the carefree, confident Sakura I once knew?'  
  
'She's gone forever.'  
  
Those were the words that kept repeating inside his head. Syaoran stared outside his window. He clenched his fist, then started to unclench them again. The bastard was sure going to pay for doing that to Sakura.   
  
Just then, someone knocked on the door. Syaoran turned as Tomoyo and Eriol walked in.   
  
"Sakura's still the same. She hadn't stepped out of her room ever since...," Tomoyo trailed off.  
  
"Do you have anything in mind, that could you know... make her step outside?" Eriol asked, looking up at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran shook his head. He glanced around at his room, until his eyes fell upon a snow globe.  
  
"Maybe there's a way...," he started to smile.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Stop it! Let go of me!" Sakura screamed as Syaoran tried to pull her out of her bed.  
  
"You know I won't," Syaoran said calmly as Sakura struggled against him.  
  
"I don't want to go out," Sakura protested.  
  
"Yeah, whatever. And unless you want to be seen in your pajamas, you'd better change before I drag you out onto the streets in this state," Syaoran said, letting go of Sakura's hand at last.   
  
Sakura took one look at his air tickets, and then sprinted towards her bed.  
  
"Oh, no you don't," Syaoran said firmly as he started piling Sakura's clothes into her luggage.   
  
Just then, Tomoyo came in. "Tomoyo, help me get Sakura undressed. I'll be waiting outside," Syaoran called out as he closed the door behind him.   
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Sulking isn't going to help, you know?" Syaoran glanced at Sakura.  
  
"I'm *not* sulking," Sakura said, looking out of the window.   
  
"Sure, ok," Syaoran waved his hands dismissively as he turned back to his brochure on England.  
  
"Why are you looking at the guidebook on England when you knew that we've just gone there a year ago?" Sakura turned and snuck a peek at his book.   
  
"We both went there alone that previous time. You were studying and I was working. We were both too busy to notice the beautiful sites of England. So now, we're going to play tourists and explore together," Syaoran smiled.  
  
"Syaoran?" Sakura asked turning to look at him. "Why are you doing this for me?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Two reasons. One, England is a beautiful place to explore," Syaoran said, still intent on his guidebook.  
  
"What's the second reason?" Sakura asked. Somehow, she wanted to know the answer.  
  
Syaoran was silent for a moment. "I wan the carefree and smiling Sakura back," he said softly.  
  
Surprised at the intensity of his words, Sakura looked away.   
  
Did she really mean that much to him?  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Wow!" Sakura gasped.   
  
"Only the finest for my lady," Syaoran said with mock British accent.  
  
"Why, thank you, sir," Sakura laughed and walked into her suite.  
  
The hotel overlooked the whole of England and even had a dear kitchen in it. The bathtub even had a little Jacuzzi in it.  
  
"My room's just across yours. Call if you need anything," Syaoran called out as he retreated back into his room.  
  
Sakura bounced on her bed and sighed. Perhaps this wasn't such a bad idea after all.   
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Syaoran smiled as Sakura pointed out the various old- looking shop houses to him. They had gone into a shop selling hideous- looking clothes and Sakura had even modeled out some for him.  
  
"So, whaddya think?" Sakura asked as she came out in a hot pink mini dress that she would never be caught dead wearing.  
  
"Kinomoto, I never thought you were that kind," Syaoran cat- whistled.  
  
Sakura winked at him and came out in something that looked more like a raincoat. She took one look at herself, and quickly rushed back to change.  
  
Syaoran never thought he was that kind who liked watching girls shop, but with Sakura, it was different.  
  
Finally, Sakura selected a polka- dotted skirt and a bright yellow mini tube. She even bought a pair of knee- length killer boots to go with her outfit. Syaoran watched her wince as she tried to walk in it. Syaoran matched hers with a pair of striped pants and bright pink 1960s long- sleeved shirt.  
  
They were going to a party at a popular night club in England later. Back at the hotel, Sakura decided to be a little bit more daring at applied black eye shadow and bright red lipstick to go with her outfit.   
  
Syaoran gasped when he saw her. "You look chic," he grinned, after recovering from himself.  
  
At the night club, Sakura was obviously the centre of attention. She was not wearing the usual jeans and halter that most girls were wearing.   
  
Her skirt flared out as she swayed her body to the music. She glanced over at Syaoran, who was obviously getting a lot of attention from the girls himself. Sakura winked as a group of guys started dancing around her.  
  
She felt free at last. She might not totally get other previous incident. But she was slowly learning how to.  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
"Thanks, Syaoran. That was fun," Sakura smiled as she closed the door to her room.  
  
Syaoran smiled to himself. The Sakura he knew was finally coming back. He looked down at his costume and laughed. In fact, he never thought he was the kind to wear such clothes.  
  
They were just like before, the best of friends laughing and having fun.   
  
But why was there a voice that kept telling him he wanted to be more than just friends?  
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
Sakura had never smiled more in her life. They had visited a couple of castles in the morning and then Syaoran had went to get something, when Sakura had told him that she was going back to her university to visit some friends.  
  
Now, as Sakura walked into the place that Syaoran directed her to, she gasped.  
  
The place was lush green. It seemed too dreamlike to be real.   
  
"Like it?" Syaoran asked, coming up from behind her.  
  
Sakura nodded numbly. In front of her laid a picnic site. A bottle of champagne laid on the mat, along with grapes, cheese and turkey sandwiches.  
  
"C'mon, let's eat! I'm starving," Syaoran broke the silence. He took Sakura's hand and led her to the basket.  
  
Sakura took one bite of her sandwich and look up at him. "Why did you go through all this trouble?" she asked, looking up at him.  
  
"Like I said, because I want to see you laughing again," Syaoran mumbled through his sandwich.  
  
"No, there's more than that," Sakura said slowly.  
  
Syaoran looked up at her. He looked like he was about to say something, but he suddenly shook his head.  
  
"Let's just eat, alright?" he said softly.  
  
Sakura looked around her. They were just friends... but why was her heart still pounding?   
  
~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~^~~  
  
So... how was it? Better than the previous chapter... I hope? Pleeaassee review!! I need reviews!! *lol*  
  
~ Amber- chan 


	13. Swinging

Hey, peeps! Okies, go ahead and kill me for not updating in 2 years. But if you do that, you won't know the ending. :D Neways, I can only say it's all because of my studies, and it doesn't help that I'm going for internship soon. But Chapter 14 has been typed out, and it's safely in my thumbdrive. So… I'm BACK!! xD

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
**Card Captor Sakura  
Crushing on You  
Starlight Crystal** **Disclaimer: I do not own CCS, but the story is purely my idea. So, don't sue!  
Chapter 12  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Tomoyo kicked her feet against the ground, and the swing swung backwards again. She looked down at the kids playing around her, deep in thought. Pushing her body forward, she made the swing go up again, and for the hundredth time that day, her thoughts drifted to him. 

Him wasn't Syaoran, her supposed husband. The image of a navy-eyed man popped up, and she sighed. The swing at Penguin Park has been her favorite hangout since childhood. It was where Syaoran proposed to her, and it was also where she first cried when Sakura left. She touched her lips; the same one 15-year old Eriol had kissed. She shook her head, trying to clear the image.

NO! That wasn't what she should be thinking of. Never mind the fact that she's married now; Sakura was her best friend, for heaven's sake! She should not be dreaming of her best friend's boyfriend! Her amethyst eyes wandered around the park. She had given up kicking and pushing minutes ago, and the swing was slowly coming to a stop.

Tomoyo was about to hop off the swing, when she felt a pair of hands gently pushed her from behind. Her body went up again, and curious, she turned her head back, expecting to see a little boy pushing her. She froze, when the same person she had been day-dreaming of was smiling at her from below.

Eriol gave a little shrug, and smiled up at her, his eyes holding that mischievous twinkle as before. Suddenly, she felt as if she was 15 again. Putting all her weight into her body, she swung back hard at Eriol. With a satisfying "oof!" Eriol stumbled back, and glared at her.

"I'll get you for that, Daidouji!" He growled. With a yelp, Tomoyo hopped off the swing, and ran behind a red-haired boy half her height.

"I'll buy you a lolly if you fend me from that bully!" she feigned fear, putting the boy in between her and Eriol. The boy's head of red curls eagerly nodded, putting on a brave look and glaring at Eriol.

"Ooooh! That's low of you, bribing a five year old!" Eriol let his eyes roam around, looking for someone to help too. With a triumph whoop, he marched towards a blond-haired girl, who was building a sandcastle.

"Heya, what's your name, little girl?" Eriol squatted down so that he was at eye level with her. "Claire. My name's Claire," she smiled back up at him. "Hi Claire, I'm Eriol. Tell you what, I'll help you with that, if you can get the little boy off from my friend," he whispered to her ears. Nodding excitedly, the little child marched with new purpose to the boy, whose face turned the exact shade of his hair upon seeing her.

"Cl- Claire!" he squeaked, not looking too brave anymore.

"Hey there, Aaron! Wanna build a sandcastle with me?" her chocolate eyes looking up at him expectantly. The boy didn't stand a chance. Flashing an apologetic look at Tomoyo, he eagerly went off with Claire, leaving Tomoyo to fend for herself.

"You cheated!" Tomoyo glared at Eriol.

"You started it!" Eriol grinned back. And not giving Tomoyo a chance to run, he lifted her up, and sat her back on the swing.

"Stop it!! AHHHHHH!" Tomoyo screamed, hitting her hands against Eriol.

"Hey kids, anyone want to help push her? She's heavy! I'll treat all helpers to ice cream!" Eriol called out, ignoring Tomoyo's screams of protest.

Immediately, ten kids surrounded them, all eagerly pushing Tomoyo's swing. Eriol smiled back up at her. Tomoyo had finally broken into a smile, since Syaoran left.

"I guess she really loved him," he thought back sadly.  
**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Syaoran smiled at the sleeping Sakura's form. She was hugging the bolster, her auburn curls falling around her. She seemed much better that the previous days, back when she would wake up screaming in the middle of the night.

He hated the bastard who did that to her, and so, he had slept at the couch in her room each night, comforting her when she cried, or when she screamed. The sparkle that was once so bright in her eyes, were at times; replaced with fear. 

And he swore to get that bastard no matter what.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sakura's eyes fluttered open, and she looked around her. Syaoran was no where to be seen. Yawning, she turned off the alarm clock and smiled; she was up early for once.

Just as she was about to open the bathroom door, it opened from the other end, revealing Syaoran in nothing but a white towel, with the hotel logo on it.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

"You think Sakura's gonna be okay?" Tammie asked, her hazel eyes flashing with worry.

"She's Sakura, she'll pull through," Aidan replied, giving Tammie a tight squeeze.

Just then, the front door opened, with a laughing Tomoyo and Eriol walking in. Tammie shot Aidan a grin, before walking up to them.

"Hey, guys!" she smiled up at them. It was time to tell the truth.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x  
**

**Okies… please R+R!! And I'll love ya!!**

**//huggles!  
xox Starlight Crystal xox**


End file.
